Hunt for the Giant Crab: Rarity's Revenge
by Insanitypony
Summary: Here is my contribution the the "Rarity vs. giant crab" craze.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The giant crab fled across the desert, and Rarity followed. She had pursued him on horseback (lol) for days now. Sand, rocks, and cacti made up the landscape all around her. It felt as though the sun's unforgiving rays pierced her very soul at times. She and her horse were nearly dead when the first buildings came into view. She suddenly had an idea where she was. The town ahead, she reckoned, was Appleoosa.

The town, also, was nearly dead. The outskirts were silent. The only inhabitants of these parts were shadows and ghosts of a more prosperous time. The population, brought down to a mere thirty, lived inches from one another in the center of town. This repelled the vulture ponies that would raid at night somehow. The heat of the desert was intense, but the chill she felt when she entered town was unwelcome. The decayed buildings depressed her. She felt the urge to turn back, but she knew she was where she needed to be. There was an alien odor in the air that she immediately recognized. HE was definitely here.

The horse trotted slowly. Rarity was tired and her wits were dull, but she tried her best to keep a sharp eye. She heard the faint tune of an old familiar pony song that she listened to in the days of living in Ponyville being played on a piano. The cheery song was absolutely haunting in contrast to her dead surroundings. Rarity, unaware that anypony still lived here, was sure this was an encounter with the beyond. She spit out her cigarette and let out a gasp. She instinctively turned around but regained her composure. No spooks were gonna stop her from getting her vengeance on the devil who murdered her entire town along with her kin. Her eyes watered at the recollection of their faces… their cries. Her pace was slower, but her horse turned around and marched forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The music gradually grew louder, though its source remained unseen. Rarity was still in the abandoned part of town when her horse finally fell over and died. She stood up and dusted herself off. Since she had embarked on her crab hunt, she had gone through three horses and a burro. She had no emotional attachment to these animals; they were merely transportation for her. She might have cared for them long ago, in a softer time: a time where she had a loving family and five best friends who meant more that the world to her. She took her hat and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She had to get 'em now. Without the horse, she was sure she wouldn't even make it ten miles out of town and she could only die happily with that crustaceous killer writhing in the sand as he died.

Rarity turned a corner and the music was now accompanied by bouts of laughter. She saw a young mare pushing a blue foal carriage down the street. He also saw an older stallion napping on a porch. These looked like living flesh and blood ponies rather than the frightening haunts she imagined. Still cautious, she trotted toward a saloon where the music (which didn't seem so ghostly now) seemed to originate. The double-doors swung open, and a bearded pony who had obviously had too much cider flew out onto the porch as if thrown, got up, then lumbered away, swaying from side to side. Rarity, now convinced that these ponies were alive, was glad to see that she could prepare herself for another long hike across the desert if the crab wasn't here, but she was certain he was.

She walked through swinging doors of the saloon. The laughter and conversation amongst its patrons stopped although the piano player kept playing. They eyed her with suspicion, and they had every right to. The only people this far out in the desert besides the denizens of Appleoosa were the savage vulture people and other brigands and outlaws. She tried to pay them no mind and seated herself at the bar. A dirty-faced mare with a blond mane worked the bar. She silently looked at her until Rarity pulled out five silver bits.

"Two ciders, please." Rarity said. The bartender unfroze and turned to fetch Rarity her beverages. Conversation behind her slowly picked up. Two glass mugs of apple cider were placed before her. Rarity then pulled out eight more silver bits and five copper from her brown leather vest and slid them over to the bartender. These… are for later. Rarity flashed her a saucy look and the bartender blushed.

"Yes, ma'am."


End file.
